


坏习惯

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi
Summary: *我太小瞧lof了!!*道具有*来良三角有一点点!!*是恋人未满但是快满了的临正!*从炮友关系开始的恋爱！





	坏习惯

**Author's Note:**

> *我太小瞧lof了!!  
> *道具有  
> *来良三角有一点点!!  
> *是恋人未满但是快满了的临正!  
> *从炮友关系开始的恋爱！

纪田正臣在咬嘴巴。  
准确的说是无意识地用牙齿在咬嘴巴上翘起来的皮，不小心扯到肉，冒出血了才倒吸一口凉气，慌忙地拿纸擦嘴巴。  
但是他并不打算改掉这个坏习惯。

“正臣果然是m吧？”  
在放学路上，正臣又一次不小心把嘴巴咬出血的时候，帝人吐槽着。  
“咦不是啦，帝人难道不会觉得难受吗？嘴巴上的皮突然翘起来什么的，一般人第一反应就是咬掉吧？是吧是吧？小杏里！”  
“一般人的嘴巴不会翘起皮来的，纪田君。”  
—好嘛、这个无懈可击的反驳。  
“纪田君要不要试试润唇膏？”杏里翻了翻书包，从铅笔袋里拿出了一只粉色外壳的润唇膏，“这个我用了好久了，很便宜也很好用的，纪田君不介意的话……”  
“什么？小杏里打算把这只润唇膏送给我吗？我百分百不会介意的！如果小杏里能亲自帮我涂的话就再好不过了~！那我保证再也不咬嘴巴了！”  
看到女孩嘴里说着“不是不是”，但是还是没有把润唇膏收起来。  
“是被我吓到了吗？”正臣这么想着，然后凑到杏里身边，“再不躲开我真的要拿走啰？”  
“正臣真是的！”帝人从后面抱住了正臣，“杏里你快走，我把正臣按住了！”  
“疼疼疼疼疼、帝人你这家伙！是把爱情看地比友情还重要吗？不过我能理解了，因为对方是小杏里嘛！”  
杏里听到正臣的调笑脸红红的垂下头，把润唇膏收好后，继续刚才的话说下去，“我的意思是，不介意的话可以一起买啦，第二份半价的。”  
“诶？那第三份呢，我怎么突然间也觉得嘴巴好干。”帝人放开了正臣，走到他们两个的中间。  
“呜哇——帝人什么时候变成这样了，果然是爱情的力量吗？你要觉得嘴干我可以亲亲你。来嘛帝人，啾。”正臣摇摇头，然后对着帝人的方向做出了飞吻的动作。  
“咿、正臣好恶心。”帝人向旁边躲了一下，避开了正臣的飞吻。  
“那就飞到小杏里的那边去了~”正臣嬉笑着，“简直赚了！”  
杏里闻言，抬起了手做出手刃在空中划了一下，“……不好意思，纪田君。”  
“好像被小杏里拒绝了呢…”  
“不是好像喔正臣，是‘明明白白’、‘清清楚楚’、‘彻彻底底’地被拒绝了！”帝人露出了一个大大的微笑。  
正臣看着帝人的微笑感觉到了在爱情面前友情是如此的渺小、脆弱、不堪一击。他等着马路对面的信号灯由红转绿，朝接下来要从同一方向走的帝人和杏里挥挥手。  
“…你们不要管我了！我要从这边走了，你们去过你们的二人世界吧！”  
“多喝热水啊正臣，”帝人笑着，然后转头对杏里说，“是哪家店的润唇膏啊，现在时间还很早呢…”  
正臣见帝人只是象征性地和自己挥了挥手后就把注意力全部放在杏里身上，望了一会两个人越来越小但是越来越靠近的背影，心里复杂十分。  
—这个小子越来越上道了，过不了几星期我就该变成电灯泡了吧。  
—不过不用我操心了，这也算是好事啦。  
正臣吹着口哨，朝着家的方向走。  
人来人往的，谁也不会注意别人的嘴巴是不是破了，身体上是不是有莫名其妙的红印；也不会去考虑别人的耳夹下面到底是什么样的痕迹，手环上又刻着谁的名字。  
没有人会注意这些。  
当事人也是这么觉着的，所以他和其他放学回家的高中生一样，慢慢地走着，只是在路过超市的时候思考了一会要不要去买一只润唇膏。  
“嘶…好痛。”  
但是正臣还是没有去买润唇膏。  
他咬着嘴巴，继续走着。

“我回来了~！欢迎回来~！”正臣推开门，蹬掉了皮鞋再穿上居家鞋，关上门后嘴里念叨着“好渴好渴”地去厨房间拿杯子喝水。  
然后他回到客厅，看到客厅里突然出现了个人，差点把嘴里的水全都喷出来。正臣勉强地让自己把水咽下去，擦了擦嘴巴，指着那个人问：“你怎么还不走！”  
“我在等你回来呀。”临也还穿着他的睡衣，只是腿脖子那里短了一截。  
“你家公寓比我这里好睡多了吧？”正臣意思意思把自己喝了一半的水放在临也面前，“我家连茶都没有。你要是渴了喝完水赶紧走。”  
“我家有茶，你要来坐坐吗？”临也端起了杯子，就着正臣碰过的地方喝水。  
“不不不不唔唔唔？！”  
临也含着水向正臣靠近，扣住了他的后脑勺让他没有后退的余地，嘴巴凑过去盖住了正臣有点冒血的唇，把嘴里的水渡给他。  
吮吸着唇上冒血的地方，临也揽住正臣的腰让他更靠近自己一点。直到嘴巴里没有铁锈味了，他才伸出舌头舔着伤口处，然后撬开正臣的牙齿来了一个折原式深吻。  
正臣“唔唔”的说不出话，推也推不开只好不重不轻地咬了临也一口。  
“正臣没舍得下狠手耶。”临也放开气喘吁吁的正臣，手指却摸着正臣伤痕累累的嘴巴，“喜欢疼痛？”  
“这是哪里得出的结论？”正臣白了临也一眼，把他的手拍掉。  
“观察得出的，我不会说没有证据的话呀。正臣不管以前还是现在都很喜欢‘疼痛’呢，”临也钳住正臣的脸，然后掏出润唇膏描摹着他的嘴唇，“做爱的时候也是。比起温柔的对待更希望我粗暴一点，对吧？”  
“你他妈——！”正臣比了个中指，“做的时候你又不听我说话！我才不喜欢疼痛好吧！”  
“那你为什么要咬嘴巴？”临也笑眯眯的，只是钳住正臣的手力气更大了，大到正臣都觉得脸上可能会留下淤青。  
“个人习惯不可以吗？”  
“那我来想想，上次正臣咬嘴巴是怎么治好的……”临也收好了润唇膏，把手指伸进了正臣的嘴巴里搅动着，“坏孩子要惩罚一下才可以呢，是吧…小正？”

长袖撩上去就能看见手腕上昨天晚上被绳子绑住留下的痕迹，现在正臣的手腕也同样是被绑住的。  
和这个人做爱总是会被这样对待。  
正臣眯着眼睛看临也，思考着他们这到底算什么关系。虽然看起来像是强暴现场了点，但是他是情愿被临也这么对待的。  
—嗯…是炮友吗？  
青春期难免会有生理需求，只是自己解决的方法有那么一点点奇怪。  
两个人的关系也是开始的奇奇怪怪。  
是自己有一天拿着他的衣服自慰被发现吗？正臣回忆着，稀里糊涂地被临也“威胁”，等回过神来就变成现在这样的关系了。  
这样看来大部分是自己的原因，不过他确实有这样那样的小心思。  
这次咬嘴巴也是一样。  
确实都是故意的。  
只要装出无辜的样子就会被……

“临也先生…”绳子磨蹭着红印没消下去的手腕，正臣苦着脸把手伸到临也面前，“手腕好痛。”  
临也只是笑着，顺便再次收紧了他手腕上的绳子。  
正臣只好无奈地放下了手遮住自己的眼睛，皮肤逐渐的接触到了微凉的空气。好冷，想要被抱住，有着这样想法的正臣只好甜腻腻地又叫了一句：“临也先生。”  
“不可以喔小正，今天这招行不通。”临也解开了正臣的扣子，手指在正臣身上各种各样的印子上来回画圈，“不过对你来说这样也很舒服吧？”  
他俯下身子，一把把正臣的双手举过头顶，望着少年有些湿润的琥珀色眼睛，再次吻了上去。正臣眨巴眨巴眼睛，总觉得接吻这件事只和喜欢的人做才有意义，他是无所谓啦，只是不知道临也到底为什么要吻他。  
第一次做的时候，正臣察觉到临也有要吻他的准备，他双手捂住了自己的嘴巴阻止了临也的动作，但是那时候临也扳开了他的手，然后强硬地吻了上去，让他知道什么叫成年人的接吻。  
—好像那次之后，只要做就会被绑住手了……  
正臣偷偷瞄着临也，发现对方也在看他，眼睛闪烁着不知道在想些什么。临也见正臣乖巧的闭上了眼睛，伸手摘下了他的耳夹，吻着正臣的脸颊直到耳朵附近，然后张嘴含住，舔弄着他敏感的耳朵。  
正臣咬着嘴巴，只是偶尔发出一些舒服到控制不了的气音。  
“小正一直在期待被惩罚吗？”临也温热的话语直接喷在了正臣的耳朵上，顺着耳朵流进大脑，让正臣有种大脑被麻痹了的错觉。  
“…才没有、呜…。”正臣用手臂蹭着眼睛，在眼泪出现之前就狠狠地把它擦掉。  
—光是被舔耳朵就舒服到落泪也太失败了……  
临也起身摸摸正臣的脑袋，手向下滑抓住了正臣的性器，安抚了两下后抓紧了根部。  
“来给小正做个选择题吧，是想要被限制呢，还是想要……？”

“呜…”  
正臣不知道自己已经射了多少次了，绑在自己性器上的、还有后穴的跳蛋都还在嗡嗡的响着，嘴巴被口球塞住，只能发出暧昧的呜咽声。  
而临也像是没听见一样地看着正臣的教科书。  
“诶——你们老师今天说aiueo作文*了呀，我还挺想看看小正会说什么呢……就是不知道那时候你还能不能说出话了。”  
正臣跪趴在床上，脸上遍布着眼泪和津液的痕迹，显得整个人泡在水里一样。他侧着脸望着临也，只见临也抓起来桌子上的遥控器，又把跳蛋的强度调大了一码。  
“呜呜……”  
正臣被刺激到直不起腰，但是只要腰一下沉，前端就会碰到床单，什么都射不出来的性器只能惨兮兮地吐出一些透明液体。  
听到正臣呜咽着似乎又射了一次，临也终于合上了他的国语书，走向床边掐住正臣的下巴。  
“啊啊、张太大的话嘴巴上又会流血了喔，”他怜爱似的摸了摸正臣的唇，把口球卸下来，蹲了一点点与正臣平视，“已经多少次了？自己数了吗？”  
“临也、先生…”正臣凑过去讨好般地亲了亲临也。  
“光喊我的名字我可不知道到底是多少次。”他揪住了正臣的头发向后拉，看到人潮红的脸满意地笑了起来，“所以到底是多少次呢？”  
“六、六次。”正臣随口报了一个数字。  
“很可惜，是五次喔！”临也放下了正臣的脑袋，“这么想射六次的话，我来帮你吧？”说着便解开了绑住正臣手腕的绳子咬着上面的红印，解开自己的裤带后让正臣仰面朝上。  
—好过分。  
正臣近乎哭着看着临也，这个恶劣的男人用自己的前端磨蹭着后穴的入口，猩红的眸子视奸着他的全身，似乎在诱惑他说出：“求你快点进来。”  
“呜…”  
临也把绑在他性器上的跳蛋取下来，但是依旧让放在穴里的跳蛋孜孜不倦地工作着，这样的震动让正臣难受极了。  
他咬着嘴唇，抬起腿环住临也的腰，然后蹭了蹭他的下体。  
“还在咬呢，学不乖吗？”临也叹了口气，还是把人捞起来抱住，让他坐到自己的身上，一口气将性器连着跳蛋顶到了一个可怕的深处。  
“呜啊啊……”正臣伏在临也的肩头哭着，什么都射不出来，只能被迫地接受着一切快感。  
平时临也的顶弄就让他受不了了，这次还有着跳蛋的配合，正臣除了浪叫什么都做不到。  
“小正不会是期待这种惩罚吧？因为是m呢。”临也再一次拽起正臣的头发，让他和自己对视，“到底是不是呀？”  
“滚你妈的…”正臣挤出了一句脏话，然后一巴掌落在的他的臀上，他条件反射地叫了一声，同时把临也夹得更紧了。  
“原来如此呢。”临也若有所思地说了一句话，然后吻住了正臣的唇，将他的喘息声全部封在嘴巴里。临也牵着他的手，放在正臣的腹部，让他感受每一次临也的顶弄，自己的腹部是怎么鼓起又是怎么平复的。  
“哈啊…呜！”  
正臣的嘴巴被放开了，还没喘一口气，下一秒就被临也推到了床上。性器再一次被人温暖的掌心包裹住，下面的抽动的速度也开始变快。  
正臣胡乱地擦着脸，过大的快感让他觉得自己快要不行了。  
“……小正的第六次，做好准备了吧。”  
听到这句话，正臣连摇头的力气都没有，只好揪着床单嗯嗯啊啊的叫着。

正臣射完第六次之后觉得整个人都在飘，昨天就做到了接近半夜，今天还一刻不停地做了这么久，要是一直这样一定会死掉的。  
“……我要精尽人亡了，临也先生。”正臣说这句的时候都觉得气息不稳，他望着天花板发了会呆，然后看到了临也放大的脸。  
临也掐着正臣的脸颊，“还敢不敢了。”  
“可是我咬嘴唇和临也先生有什么关系吗？”问完这句话后，正臣的心砰砰地跳着。  
“因为——”临也清了清嗓子，突然想起了正臣课本上的“aiueo作文”，他想了一会重新开口：  
“我爱你，用生命担保不会欺骗你，缘分让我们相互纠缠，你也有和我一辈子在一起的觉悟了吧？”  
—上钩了~！  
正臣笑着，只是想到今天的事情还有些不开心，明明只是咬嘴唇而已，这么“惩罚”他也太过分了，虽然真的很舒服啦……  
“最讨厌你了！总有一天会杀了你！……”正臣笑嘻嘻地瞧着临也，“骗你的。永远和你在一起，是我的幸福喔。”  
“小正一开始就想听我说这句话了吧？”临也把少年抱到怀里。  
比起身体的合拍，更重要的是灵魂的共鸣。  
他第一次撞见这个男孩拿自己衣服自慰的时候，比起震惊更多的是欣喜，哪有比突然知道自己不是单恋而是双箭头这件事更幸福的呢？  
但是，临也还是不打算一开始就告白，装作“威胁”的样子去陪正臣玩这场稍微有些“成人色彩”的游戏。  
“谁知道呢，我可是受害者啊。”正臣揉了揉手腕，“不过，下次……下次做的时候让我抱抱你吧。”  
“因为你不让我亲呀，我可是因为喜欢你才会亲你的。”临也抱住了正臣，揉着他软软的发丝，这么说着。

第二天  
“哇呜…帝人你真的和小杏里用情侣润唇膏了。”正臣坐在帝人旁边的位置上打趣着，“不过我也不是只能看你们放闪了！”  
他掏出一只柠檬味的润唇膏，涂在自己的嘴巴上，抬头看了眼时间后背上自己的书包，“今天就不和你们走啦~☆我纪田正臣大人的渔网可捕上了一条大鱼呢。”  
没等帝人说再见，他就离开了教室，小步快跑到校门口。只见那个穿着黑色外套的人拿着两个可丽饼望着他笑，正臣加快了脚步，举起双手挥着——  
“临也先生！”  
“小正好快，记得涂润唇膏了吗？”  
“那当然了！”正臣指着自己润润的嘴巴对临也说着，咬了一口他递过来的可丽饼。  
“好孩子♪”临也把正臣鼻尖上的奶油刮掉。  
人来人往的、只有临也知道，正臣的嘴巴是不是破了，他身体上的红印是怎么形成的；耳夹下掩盖的是“OI”的缩写，手环上刻着的则是“折原临也”这四个字。  
—嗯、可丽饼可真好吃呀。  
临也牵起正臣的手，和他一起朝着家的方向，慢慢地走着。

——Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *あいうえお作文，就是以一个假名作为开头来造句，像藏头诗的形式一样。
> 
> 临也：  
> 愛（あい）してる！  
> 命（いのち）を担保にする、  
> 裏切（うらぎ）らない。  
> 縁（えん）は私たちを互いに絡み合わせる。  
> お前も私と一生一緒にいるの覚悟があるでしょう？  
> 正臣：  
> あんたの事大嫌い、  
> いつかあなたを殺します。  
> 嘘（うそ）だよ。  
> 永遠（えいえん）に、あなたのそばにいる、  
> オレの幸せです♡。
> 
> 是我瞎写的，肯定有不对的地方呜呜呜。  
> 因为想看他们○○所以写了！！！


End file.
